comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hachi Lee (Earth-2213)
Hachi Lee is the youngest son of Sela and Gansu Lee, two farmers from the Land of Earth, who live near the town of Gongmen. He had an older brother who died after enlisting in the Land of Earth Army under Iwagakure during the Second Hundred Year War. Biography Hachi Lee met Sasuke Uchiha at Gongmen when he was buying food for his ostrich horse. He and his friends saw Gow and his rogue soldiers and threw eggs at them, quickly fleeing the scene laughing. After Gow saw Sasuke as the only person around, he blamed the Konohagakure shinobi for the attack. When Sasuke told Gow he was not the responsible for the prank and refused to reveal the culprit, Gow took his food and supplies. Because Sasuke helped Hachi despite not needing to do it, Hachi invited Sasuke to his family's farm, and his parents gladly accepted Sasuke to spend the day at their farm; Gansu, Hachi's father, said that Sasuke did not need to tell the family his name if he was not comfortable with it. Sela, Hachi's mother, then invited Sasuke to join the family for supper. teaching Hachi how to use a broadsword.]] Knowing that Sasuke's refusal to stay with them was more about honor rather than hunger, she suggested that Gansu would need help in the barn, which then provided Sasuke with a mean to repay the family for allowing him to stay. The same night, Sasuke found Lee using his dual broadswords in the farm's sunflower field. Hachi expected to be punished for this, but instead, Sasuke taught him how to use theswords correctly. Minutes after Sasuke left the Lee farm, Sela watched as Hachi was dragged down from their home by Gow, right after he announced her oldest son, Sensu, had been killed in battle. Gow smirked as he told Gansu and Sela the information. After Gow left, Senla rushed to find Sasuke and begged for his help to save Hachi. Sasuke and Gansu rushed to Gongmen, where Sasuke found Gow, leaving him in a permanent catatonic state with his Mangekyo Sharingan, revealing his nature as an Uchiha and wanted missing-nin. With the discovery, Gansu and Sela did not want Sasuke around her family, standing in the front of Hachi. Sasuke offered to give Hachi his dagger, but after the child said he hated the missing-nin, he and Sela left. Personality Hachi is a young adventurous and mischievous boy who enjoyed causing trouble around Gongmen with his friends, such as throwing rotten eggs at Land of Earth soldiers. He is very curious, something he revealed to Sasuke Uchiha when he repeatedly asked him about his personal life, to the point he sneaked into the family farm's storehouse while the Uchiha slept to take his pair of broadswords. He was also courageous like his father, Gansu, drawing a dagger towards Gow's men to protect his family. Despite being an easygoing and friendly boy, he vehemently hated Konohagakure and the Land of Fire, whom he blamed for his older brother's death. Category:Earth-2213 Category:Characters of Earth-2213 Category:Males of Earth-2213 Category:Civilians of Earth-2213 Category:Farmers of Earth-2213 Category:Lee family (Earth-2213) Category:Land of Earth residents (Earth-2213) Category:Characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Males Category:Created by Draft227